


Captivate My Heart

by risingfire17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Blindfolds, Cults, F/M, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lima Syndrome, Mint Eye, Stockholm Syndrome, Tsundere Choi Saeran, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: Unknown has been dispatched to return the girl to Magenta, but he can't deny that he's drawn to her. It doesn't help that she looks for Ray in him like a lovestruck puppy. It also doesn't help that she's incredibly cute in a blindfold!
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	1. Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on V's route, after 707 busts MC and V out of Mint Eye and are hiding in the cabin.
> 
> CW: Romanticized AF Stockholm Syndrome/Lima Syndrome
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't leave it alone, so I added chapters and changed the title to reflect the whole work more. If you liked the first chapter, I hope you like the rest!

She didn’t stray too far from the cabin. Just far enough to disappear behind the trees at the edge of the clearing. She was still within a scream’s distance if anything happened. She needed this moment, out of sight, to collect her thoughts. Thoughts about the sick man she had been tending to all night, lamenting over his failures and his lost love. Thoughts about the hackers racing to get rid of their pursuers’ trackers so they could get to a hospital, and to the police. Thoughts about that terrifying woman and her cult, the drugs, the torture, and the sweet boy who was so terribly wounded by that place that he couldn’t see it….

* * *

Weaving his way stealthily through the forest, he locked on to his prey. He could tell right away it was her, with that long brown hair shrouding her form and her lacy white skirt billowing around her lithe legs. She was so tiny next to the trees she slipped into, just on the edge of darkness.

_Oh, my sweet little pet, don’t you know not to walk around by yourself in the dark?_ He sneered as he closed in behind her. _Looks like I’ll have to lock you up so you don’t wander into danger anymore._

* * *

She was about to head back in when a malicious whisper in her ear made her start. “Found you.” She opened her mouth, but before any sound could come out, a hand was over her mouth. “Uh-uh. Quiet now, you hear?” She sighed and nodded in defeat. “Good girl,” he whispered before removing his hand from her mouth and standing before her.

This must be the “other one” Ray was talking about, because this certainly wasn’t Ray. In every way the man in front of her was different, from the cocky voice, to the clothes, to the domineering way in which he loomed over her. But the biggest difference between him and Ray, the one that she could not take her eyes off of, was the gun in his hand. She stared wide-eyed at it and shrank back a step.

“Oh, this?” He held it up leisurely. “Don’t worry about it; I’ll never point this at you. Your friends, on the other hand, well….” He laughed, a low, menacing chuckle as he aimed the gun toward the cabin. “Whose dumb idea was it to put a giant gas tank next to a wood cabin?” He looked back at her with a mad glint in his eye. “Hey, how quickly do you think your friends would burn if I shot that tank?”

She had to do something. But what? If she screamed or ran, he shot. She doubted she could wrestle the gun away from him, and even if he kept his word not to aim it at her, there was no guarantee he wouldn’t misfire in a struggle. So what else? Well, she hated pulling _this_ card, but if Ray was still in there somewhere, there might be one more thing she could do.

She forced herself to step toward him and put her hand softly on his. For a brief second, he lost his cool before recovering it with a sneer. However, his eyes were now on her, not his target. She looked up imploringly into them. “What do you want?”

He lowered the gun and giggled. “Isn’t it obvious, precious? I want you to come back with me.” She looked at him, the twisted curl of his lips, the deranged look in his eyes, the gun in his grip. She looked back at the cabin, where V, Seven, and Vanderwood were. She wasn’t sure she’d call them friends, but they weren’t bad people. And she couldn’t let them die if she could do something to stop it.

“Fine.”

“Heh. You really _are_ such a good girl, you know that? My savior will be so happy to know you came back so nicely.”

As she followed him into the forest, she finally relaxed enough to take her eyes off the gun, now swinging casually at his side, and get a good look at him. This was definitely Ray’s body, slender frame, skin pale like the moon, mint-colored eyes flashing from beneath shaggy silvery curls tinted with magenta at the ends. But everything else was different. Instead of his magenta suit and cravat, he wore a black leather hoodie, one sleeve falling to reveal a red tank top and a tattoo of an eye on his arm. He wore leather with spikes around his wrists and neck. His posture too was incredibly different. Where Ray shrunk back, afraid to impose, this man swaggered confidently, unconcerned whose space he trampled into. He stood taller, and had no problem towering over her to show the futility of resisting him.

Who _was_ this person?

* * *

“What?” He felt her collide as he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and saw those damn doe eyes of hers peering up at him.

“Well, you’re not Ray, so…what should I call you?”

_What should she call me? Tch._ He wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t even sure what to call himself. He was hardly ever awake. When he was, he was just…anger. He just wanted to destroy things for the fun of it. That’s why his savior kept him asleep inside Marshmallow Boy Ray.

He couldn’t remember his name, if he had ever had one. His memory was a series of fragments, a red-headed woman’s wrath, a dark dungeon, bright blue liquid, his insides on fire, warm smiles and soft hands turning away from him. If he strained to look after those warm retreating figures, he could see a red-headed boy, bespectacled golden eyes and an incredibly tall aqua-haired man. Yes. The RFA head and his red-headed pet. Abandoning him. Leaving him with nothing but his rage. Yes. Rage. That’s what he was.

But he couldn’t exactly tell that to Doe-Eyes, now could he? Geez. What right did she have to look through Ray straight to him anyway? What right did she have to seek him out him in his darkness with those bright eyes of hers? What right did she have to… _to make his heart beat a little bit faster?_

“Tch. You don’t have to call me anything. You won’t need to call for me. Because I’m not letting you go again, princess.” To prove his point, he grabbed her roughly by the wrist.

Just a moment later, he saw the spot where he had left the car up ahead. Good. He could use a change of pace. He turned to her again, pulling a blindfold from his pocket.

“Time to close your eyes. There’s dangerous secrets past this point!”

She looked up at him and he watched her eyes silently close for him. So compliant. _God, so cute._ He tied the blindfold behind her head, his fingers brushing against soft hair. _Soft, everything so soft._ Not the time to think about that, though. He had a job to do.

He slipped his hand under hers. “Don’t worry, princess, I’ll keep you safe.” His mocking laugh was cut short as she grasped his hand and turned her face up to him. Even with her eyes covered, he felt them boring into him.

Her lips parted. _Those soft-looking lips._ “Umm…th-thank you.” Not even a hint of sarcasm in her voice. God damn. This soft creature in front of him, reaching for him, thanking him, looking for him even behind the blindfold he himself put on her. _So god damn enticing._ His heart was beating so fast, blood was coursing through his veins, and he pulled her close, knowing he could not resist anymore.

* * *

He had pulled her forward so fast; she had no chance to balance herself before falling helplessly into his chest. And then his hands were on her, one wrapped around her back, pinning her to him, the other on her neck, forcing her chin upward. And his lips were on hers. His hand was on the back of her neck, holding her in place as his tongue forced its way into her mouth.

She did not resist. Her heart was pounding, and she didn’t know what she should be doing. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think; he wouldn’t let her. The entirety of her existence had been temporarily captivated by this man and his kiss that _demanded_ all of her. 

And then he pulled away just the slightest bit, still hovering over her, panting heavily onto her lips like he might kiss her again. His hands showed no sign of letting her go.

Her mind returned to her slightly, just enough for her to wonder what the hell had happened. She was being forced back to Mint Eye, on the savior’s orders. She knew that. That made sense. But _this_?!?!

She struggled to keep her breath even and her voice level as she asked, “W-why did you do that?”

He made no effort to keep the panting out of his breath as he answered in a low, terrifying, electrifying voice: “Because you’re fucking intoxicating, that’s why.”

From the distance, she heard the faintest call of a gruff man’s voice, calling her name. Vanderwood. Seven must have realized she was gone and sent him after her. If she screamed, if she tried to run, would this guy shoot her? If she followed the sound of the calls, could she get back before he caught her?

He heard it too, and swept her up and carried her off, dispelling any notion she had of being able to escape. “Damn, just when I was having fun too! Oh well, we’ll have _tons_ of fun at Magenta! Hehe…I’m tying your hands up next time too! You’ll look so cute!”

She didn’t even have time to process this before he put her back on her feet. She swayed at the suddenness of it, and he caught her hand and steadied her. “Now, now, my pet, that’s enough action for you.” He opened a car door she realized was right in front of her. “Now get in and rest!”

> * * *

She sat still in the back of the car as it took her back to Mint Eye. She wondered what would happen to her now. Rika had been messaging her this whole time, pleading with her to come back before the RFA corrupted her mind. Maybe if Rika worried for her that much, then she would be safe on return. But she couldn’t overlook what Rika had done to Ray. Sweet, scared Ray. Wasn’t it because of Rika that this other persona was now here in Ray’s body?

And this persona, what would she do about him? How long would he be here? Would Ray ever come back? What was she to do in the meantime? This man was unhinged, dangerous, terrifying…and _he sent pure electricity through every bit of her._

She shook her head as her face started to flush. She heard a soft “tsk” from the driver’s seat, and her cheeks grew hotter. _It’s nothing; he didn’t see anything, calm down!_

She replayed the encounter in her mind. It hadn’t been her choice kiss him. She had been trapped, blinded, she hadn’t stood a chance. But a terrible voice in the back of her mind asked: even had she been able to see and move, would she have stood a chance against him…?

Honestly, just _what_ would she do about him?

* * *

He drove the empty road back to Mint Eye but couldn’t help stealing glances at her in his rearview mirror. He wondered what she thought about. If she was thinking about him. Not that it mattered much. All he needed to worry about was getting her back to the Savior.

He checked his mirror again. She sat silently, dutifully leaving the blindfold alone. _Good girl._ He looked closer when she started shaking her head, and he saw how red her cheeks were. He couldn’t entirely suppress his giggle. _Trying to get me out of your head, huh?_

She was honestly so god damn cute. He hadn’t planned for this. But he already knew he wouldn’t be leaving her alone now. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t even want to give her over to the Savior. Heh. But keeping her for himself…that simply wasn’t an option. He’d deliver her safely to the Savior, because that was his job.

The Savior may not trust him like she trusted Ray, but he was at least sure he could do a better job at this. That damn marshmallow would let Doe-Eyes drag him off who-knows-where. But _he_ wouldn’t let her. He would keep her on a tight leash, right where she was supposed to be.

He glanced at her again, sitting so obediently in the back seat. Face forward, blinded, trusting him with her life. _So cute._ He imagined a leash around her slender throat. He imagined himself holding said leash, pulling her toward him. No choice in the matter for her. Not that she would resist. No. She was such a good girl, after all!


	2. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to wait out a rainstorm in an abandoned cabin, Unknown may just get to have some fun with his new pet before bringing her to the savior. But...that makes putting a wall around himself unbelievably hard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned for Chapter 1 to be a one-shot, but I just couldn't leave this ship alone, so here, have a little more spicy and let's add a little bit of sweet!

He whistled at the rain that had come from nowhere, now hammering relentlessly on the car. The sun was just about down too. Damn. He had taken a roundabout route in case those RFA idiots tried to follow him. He could handle a night drive to Magenta, but he hadn’t planned on rain. Magenta was nestled away deep in the mountains, and all roads leading there weaved dangerously through cliffs and canyons. One wrong move and that was it. No sane person would drive those roads in night rain.

Tch. No sane person. For him, the idea seemed kind of fun. Besides, he honestly couldn’t be bothered if he died on this drive. He would at least die having a damn good time, speeding through a mountain sky alive with the screams of rain and thunder. Not to mention a cute girl with him. Maybe he should move her to the front so she could be by his side in the end.

_You CAN’T take her up there right now!!! She’ll die!_ Ugh. Did _he_ really need to be here now, when he was about to have so much fun?

_That’s none of your concern! Get lost, Ray!_

_But…if she’s gone forever, I’ll be sad, and the savior will be sad, and you…you will be sad, too!_

_Tch. Yeah right. Now get LOST!_

_Look, the road forks up ahead! Please, PLEASE turn off for just a little while! PLEASE!!!_

And then his head felt like it was splitting in two. He couldn’t help but cry out from the agony. His vision blurred, and the car swung violently from side to side. Would this be how he died? This wasn’t fun at all, and all because Marshmallow Boy was messing with his head!

Then Doe-Eyes was there. She had taken off her blindfold and climbed into the front seat. _Why the hell did she take her seat belt off?!?! What was wrong with her?!?!_ Now her hands were over his on the steering wheel, and the car was straightening out. He felt the headache ebb away and his vision come back into focus. She steered them onto the side road Ray had mentioned. He brought the car slowly to a stop, careful not to throw the girl forward without her seat belt to catch her.

God, now he was exhausted. His body was always worn out after one of these attacks. He didn’t feel like driving anymore. They would just have to find some place to rest for the night, and then finish the trip in the morning. _Happy now, Marshmallow?_ Silence. No sign that Ray was even there. Damn.

* * *

She had taken stock of the place as soon as he had gotten them inside by smashing a basement window. It was a spacious cabin, two-stories, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, with an attic and a basement. Best of all, it looked empty. After her exploration, she found her captor sitting propped against the wall in the foyer, gun in hand. She got a bad feeling.

“What are you doing?”

His lips curled into a cocky smile, revealing all his teeth; he looked like a predator thirsty for blood. “Well princess, this castle’s owners might come try to take it back.” Their eyes met, and his flashed with dangerous mirth. “I don’t think you want to be here when that happens!”

_Oh my god he’s going to shoot them!_ She took a deep breath and reminded herself how unlikely it was anyone would come here tonight.

“I don’t think they’ll be back till summer. I think it’s a vacation home.”

“Tch. You sure that’s not just wishful thinking?”

“Look at this place. It’s perfectly tidy, but there’s a thick layer of dust over everything. There’s no food in the fridge, but tons of canned goods in the basement. The rooms have almost no clothes, the only soaps and shampoos in the bathrooms are sealed and under the sink. No one lives here right now, so…so you can relax.” This last part was more for her benefit than for his.

He stared at the gun twirling in his hands in consideration. Then she saw just the slightest hint of a shiver. He shook his wet hair out of his face and leaned back on the wall. Her breath caught. He must be trying so hard to appear in control, but he was in a strange place, afraid of being caught; he was still soaked from the rain, and he may still be suffering from whatever that episode in the car was.

“Look, you need to get out of those wet clothes. You’ll catch a cold.”

“Hmmmm?” His eyes flashed menacingly at her again as he leapt to his feet. She backed away from him…into the foyer wall. He grinned and slammed his hand on the wall behind her. Her heart was racing as he spoke. “So, you’re saying you want me to strip? Heh, if you wanted to have a little fun with me, all you had to do was ask!”

She was fairly certain her heart stopped beating then. “N-NO! That’s NOT what I meant!!!” She needed to get away from him right now, because her face was flushing profusely. “I, I meant you need to change out of those wet clothes. There are a few things upstairs we can change into. And there are two bathrooms, so…go take a shower and change before you get sick!”

She tried to push him back, but he didn’t budge. Instead, he just studied her eyes. A shiver wracked her whole body. Was it from cold, from having pushed herself too far in her soaked clothes? Was it from fear of this guy? Was it from embarrassment? Or was it the fact that every time she met his eyes, she felt some form of electricity, as if those eyes would burn her but she couldn’t look away?

He glared at her, and she decided her shivers were definitely from fear. “Don’t you dare try to worry about me. I don’t need your concern.” His voice came out just barely above a whisper, but she wished he had raised his voice; a shout would have been less terrifying, and less…heartbreaking. _What has this guy gone through to be unwilling to accept the most basic concern for his health?_

Then his face fell flat and he allowed her to pass. “But you go be a good girl and get washed up. After all, the savior will be pissed if I let you get damaged!”

She felt like she should say something, though she didn’t know what, so she did as she was told.

* * *

She felt significantly calmer after a warm shower. She did, however, wish she had more choice in sleeping clothes to change into. She slipped on a spaghetti-strap nightgown made of super light, almost see-through cotton that did not reach her fingertips when she stood up. It was quite comfortable, but there was no way she would let that pervert see her in it! Ugh, just the thought of that expression on his face got her heart racing again.

She pulled an enormous red sweater over the nightgown. It barely hung on her shoulders, and she had to roll the sleeves up five times, but it hung well past her fingertips and left her feeling relatively safe from that guy’s leering eyes.

She gathered her own wet clothes to put in the washer downstairs. After all, she would like to be able to wear her underwear! On her way, she passed the hallway bathroom, and heard the shower running. She smiled, glad that guy was taking care of himself a little. She decided to wait to wash clothes, so she could do his too. In the meantime, she would see what she could do about dinner.

* * *

He hated to admit it, but the shower had done him good, soothing away the last vestiges of that damn headache. He had found gray swim trunks, which seemed slightly more appealing than wearing some dude’s boxers. He slipped them on along with some black sweatpants. Thank goodness for drawstrings, because the guy who wore these was huge. He found a few t-shirts, but they were so annoyingly baggy, he resolved to wait until his own shirt dried out. Who was there to see him anyway? Doe-Eyes? _Heh. She can look all she wants._

He decided to raid the canned goods she had talked about. When he got to the kitchen, he realized she had had the same idea. Her back was to him as she tended to something on the stove. Unlike him, she had actually dried her hair before piling it onto her head. With her hair up, he could see where her baggy red sweater threatened to fall off her tiny shoulders. It hung loosely over her legs, making them look even skinnier than they really were.

_Damn. So weak-looking._ She honestly looked like she could get herself snapped in half if he took his eyes off her for just a moment. But, he also didn’t mind keeping his eyes on her. _Ugh, why does she have to be so god damn cute?_

She turned around and started when she saw him. Her face turned red, and she looked down. “I…didn’t hear you come in. They’re pretty well-stocked, so I figured I’d make us some dinner. It will be ready soon. Um, I hope you like stew.”

Now _his_ face was going red. She… _cooked for him?_ Would she cook for anyone who dragged her off into a cabin in the middle of nowhere? Honestly, did this girl have _any_ common sense?!?! “Um, you didn’t have to, he said gruffly, just as his stomach decided to betray him with a rumble. _Damn it._

She just smiled. “It wouldn’t be polite to just cook for myself, would it? Besides, after that headache of yours today, I…just want to make sure you don’t get sick.” Something about her concern got him angry, and his anger boiled up faster than he was able to explain it.

“So what? You think I’m weak? That you need to take care of me?” He kept his voice even, but his hands were already shaking. He started to laugh. “Like _you_ have any place to take care of anyone right now?”

“What? No! That’s not…! I just wanted to help!” Her soft eyes were drilling pitifully into him. Pity. That must be it. She thought he needed pity. _Only the weak need pity! I’M NOT WEAK! DON’T YOU DARE THINK I’M WEAK!!!_

“Listen princess, you’re not in ANY position to help anyone right now!”

To prove his point, he pulled her to him by her skinny wrist…and somehow managed to sandwich himself between her and the wall. She had a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, and she looked up at him with those big bright eyes of hers…and he felt lost. He _had_ to get out of here.

He let go and pushed past her. He grabbed an unopened pop-top can of sausages from her pile of ingredients and stalked back toward the stairs. He muttered as he left, “I told you, I don’t need your concern. Worry about yourself.”

“Why are you like this?” she called after him. “You’ll kidnap me, but you won’t let me cook for you! You’ll kiss me, but you won’t look me in the eyes! You keep pulling me close but then pushing me away again? What are you so afraid of?” He stopped for a second but did not turn around. He had no idea what to say, but he wasn’t about to admit that to her. He kept walking, ignoring her as she started to cry.


	3. Crumbling Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them struggle to understand what happened to Ray and what it means for them. Maybe then they'll understand why he can no longer hold her at arm's length, and she can no longer leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Self-harm in this chapter
> 
> I'm going to post a NSFW chapter separately of this work that goes between this chapter and the next. You won't miss any plot if you don't read it, but if you feel the need for a literary release from this fic's sexual tension, that will be an option!

_You made her cry! You need to apologize!_

_Get lost, Ray!_

_Why do you need to hurt her to prove you’re strong?_

_Tch. What would a weakling like you know?_

_The savior won’t like this…._

_The savior won’t say anything as long as she gets her prize. Which you would know if you opened your eyes and saw things as they are for once, you airhead! Now GET LOST!_

He could feel the headache coming on. _Damn it, Ray, stop this!_ He dug his nails into his arm and focused on the searing pain. _His pain._ This pain was real. Ray was just a shadow. He was in control here. He drew his nails across his arm, leaving five pink ruts screaming out in pain on his skin.

Then his head was free. He shook it gently as a test. Nothing. Ray was gone. _Stay gone this time._ Now he just had to deal with the damn arm.

It didn’t hurt anymore. Pain never lasted long with him, thanks to the elixir he had taken over the years. But infection could debilitate him and leave him at _her_ mercy. Besides, getting blood on anything would leave a pesky DNA trail. Not to mention, _she_ would bawl her eyes out if she saw. Not that he cared or anything.

He washed and bandaged the arm and changed into his now-dry clothes. He was relieved to get out of these rich people’s hand-me-downs, and his jacket would avoid any annoying questions from Doe-Eyes. Now he could go satisfy his rumbling stomach undisturbed; there had to be more food tins down there.

When he got to the kitchen, there was a bowl on the table with covered with plastic wrap and topped with a sticky note that read: “I’m sorry.” _Tch. She should be. Making me stress about her. Damn._ But a bowl of stew seemed better than another can of sausages. He heated it up and sat down to eat.

He was shocked by how good it was. Perfectly spiced, with a hearty, comforting broth. He honestly couldn’t remember ever eating something that soothed him the way this did. Eating wasn’t generally something he did for comfort, but this made him feel warm…like, like….

_Like her._

_God damn it, Ray, get OUT of my HEAD!!!_ But Ray was no where to be found. He shook his head. No pain, no dizziness, and none of that crybaby’s voice. _Tch. Then what the hell was that?_

* * *

She lay curled into the fetal position on the bed in the room she had claimed for the night. She had taken off her sweater and was now crying into it like a teddy bear. She silently apologized to its owner, even though she had way more to apologize to them for.

She just didn’t know how to feel about him. Of course, even getting worked up over something like that was stupid. He had _kidnapped_ her, for god’s sake. He was taking her back to that cult, back to that woman who worshiped darkness and ruled her followers with fear and drugs.

But would she have been any better off with the RFA? That leader was full of secrets. It was clear he and the cult leader had history. He may have helped her build that place, for all she knew. And the other two…they had snuck her out of Magenta just to keep her locked up in a cabin. Rather than take their dangerously sick leader to the hospital, they spent a whole night cyber-attacking Magenta. More specifically, Magenta’s hacker. Ray.

Ray had lied to her and lured her to Magenta. But, after learning what the leader of that place did around there, she did not believe he was acting of his own free will. She was sure he had been tortured and brainwashed into doing those things. And even then, he had visited her, brought her flowers, snuck her out to the garden, even lied to his leader to spare her the pain of drinking that elixir. A part of him definitely cared for her, and she chose to believe that part of him to be his true will.

She had begged the others to take Ray with them when they came for her and V, but they had insisted they didn’t have time to search. He would have to wait until they were able to get the police there. But instead of calling the police, they holed up and attacked him…until he disappeared. She had been so worried for him. Had he been locked up for letting them escape, or worse?

And then he had appeared. But not the Ray she knew. Instead, this unhinged and clearly dangerous guy had come to drag her back to Magenta. Ray had referenced this “other” within him once, but she hadn’t expected such a stark difference from the one she knew. She strained her mind to remember freshman psych class for any details about multiple personalities.

If she remembered correctly, victims of severe abuse sometimes developed alter egos, like stronger personalities that could withstand the abuse. Her heart ached as she imagined just how horrible that brainwashing must have been to split his personality in two. If alter egos are the stronger personalities, then Ray must have been the original. And then he was tortured until he developed this person to protect him, someone who could be just as dangerous as his tormentors.

But even this person…was born from Ray’s wish. To survive. To be strong and avoid being trampled on. And he would do it all on his own, live at the mercy of no one. That must be he let no one care for him.

If this person was a part of Ray, then could he care for her like Ray did? Is that why he wouldn’t point his gun at her? Is that why he left her alone when he was about to blow up at her? Is that why…he had kissed her? She knew it was stupid, but still her chest hurt when she imagined maybe this person really did see her as just one more person in the way.

She curled herself into an even tighter ball and began to cry again.

* * *

He had been lingering outside her door for five minutes now. This was stupid. He didn’t have anything to say to her, he just kind of…wanted to see her, make sure she was still there. That was stupid. _Of course_ she was still there. Although, maybe she had gotten mad and run away. _That_ would be bad. He’d be in so much trouble with the savior. Of course, he had little faith in her ability to climb from a second-story window. But then…what if she tried and got hurt!

That thought got Ray going, and before he could take back control of his body he was being propelled through her door. She bolted up and stared at him, tears in her eyes. Ok. She was safe. Now what? _Ray, I am going to kill you._

“What? Am I really _that_ bad?” He tried to say it nonchalantly, but even he could hear the edge in his voice. He rolled his eyes and tried to leave. “Tried” being the operative word, because she had sprung to her feet and practically flew into him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He almost shoved her off on instinct, but he stopped himself when he heard her wailing into his chest.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!” Her voice came out choked between sobs. “I’ll be good; I…won’t ask questions…I won’t look at your eyes…I won’t make you mad…so…please don’t hate me!” For some reason, hearing her say this pissed him off even more, but he was sure yelling at her wouldn’t fix matters. Not that he could think clearly over the sound of her tears. They had to stop. Okay…how to stop tears?

His hand moved to the top of her head and patted it. He was pretty sure that had not been his idea. But it had worked. She stopped crying and loosened her grip just enough to look up at him. Okay, Maybe Ray _could_ be useful occasionally.

Except now he had no clue what to say. He looked away, hoping she couldn’t see his face growing hot. This was all her fault, damn it! “You…you just don’t know when to quit, do you?”

“What does that m- um, never mind.”

“Tch. It means….” _Ugh, cut your questions off sooner if you’re gonna!_ “Ugh, what the hell? You should hate me, you know that, right?”

“I know. But…I can’t.” He looked back at her in shock, and instantly regretted it, because he looked straight into her big bright eyes. She quickly looked down, but he could already feel himself being undone by her gaze. He felt weak. He hated it. But still he found himself lifting her chin up and looking back into her eyes. They opened even wider as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

He looked down, and that’s when he finally got a good look at her. She was wearing a thin white nightgown that gave him a great view of her soft skin. She was soft, warm, and pressed tightly against his body with only the slightest bit of fabric keeping her from him. He tightened his hold on the top of her head and she gave a soft gasp. She was like a delicate little flower in his grasp, and so, so pretty.

His heart started pounding and he realized he must be the shittiest person alive to think of something like that right now. But the way she leaned into his hold on her, he started to guess maybe she wouldn’t mind too much. _Tch, you knew how shitty I am when you clung onto me, didn’t you?_

He dug his fingers into her hair and kissed her, forcing all his confusion and frustration and desire onto her in a burning lust. He hadn’t known how desperate he had been for this until it was upon him, and a small voice in his head protested not to show her his cards that easily.

But she was kissing him just as passionately as he was kissing her. Her hands were all over him, on his face, his neck, reaching into his hair, pulling him to her. She was panting and moaning just as hard as he was. She definitely wanted this as desperately as he did. So it was fine to show her his cards…because he would take all hers.

He pushed her forward as he continued to kiss her. She followed his lead so nicely. _Damn, such a good girl._ The thought got him kissing her harder, pulling her tighter against his body. Once he had pushed her onto the bed, he began to reach for the bedside table lamp’s switch, which was a difficult feat since he was incredibly preoccupied.

So preoccupied, in fact, that he didn’t realize his hoodie was falling off of him, exposing his bandaged arm. She pulled away and reached to it hesitantly, her eyes now fighting off their daze with a fearful question.

He sighed, and with a gentleness he did not know he possessed, he stroked her cheek and whispered: “I’ll tell you about it later. I-I promise.”

She hesitated, then asked, “You’re…okay, right?”

He chuckled at that. “Of course I am. Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“Okay. I trust you.”

He had no idea until now how much those words could make his heart burst open. What a crazy little girl, trusting someone like him. _His crazy little girl._

He hurriedly cut the lights and they continued where they had left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: The NSFW chapter has been posted! It's called Trust Me Tonight; here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121339  
> Please read warnings and tags before reading! If NSFW is not your thing, once again, you will lose no plot by skipping, go ahead and continue on to chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who has cheered me on writing this!


	4. From Now On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown and Ray are beginning to merge, and he realizes he'll need her by his side to cope. The two of them start to plan a future beyond the momentary safety of the cabin....

He awoke surprised to feel so warm and comfortable. Was he on drugs? Then he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was her. She was curled up against him, a faint peaceful smile on her sleeping face. He realized his arm was draped around her. Well, another body pressed against his certainly explained why he was so warm.

As for comfortable, well, this bed was soft, warm, and more luxurious than anything he’d previously slept in. Maybe this soft woman sleeping next to him had something to do with it too. Oh hell, _of course_ she did. He couldn’t deny that anymore.

The job had been so simple. Capture and deliver. Her thoughts on the matter were, of course, irrelevant. And still, she concerned herself for him, wanted to be near him, even said she _trusted_ him! Just what was wrong with her? She was so confusing, so infuriating, so, so….

_Beautiful._ He wasn’t sure if that had been his thought or Ray’s, but as he watched over her sleeping face, he knew it to be true. She was beautiful.

She really should stop being so damn trusting, though! Honestly, she’s going to get herself killed or something! _Great, guess I’ll just have to kill any fuckers before they can get their hands on her!_ He sighed and realized that he would _absolutely_ kill anyone who tried to hurt this girl.

_Even the savior?_ Pain shot into his head so hard it sent a shockwave throughout his body. He clenched his teeth and, gently as possible, slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, where he fell to his knees.

_What the hell, Ray?_

_If she goes back there…she’ll be hurt._

_You’re imagining things! Calm down and let me-_

_She’ll have to take the Elixir!_ Ray’s protest sent another wave of pain that left him trembling.

_The elixir is good for her! It will make her stronger! Just watch; everything will be fine!_

_It will HURT her! You know how much it hurts!_

_Right now, YOU’RE the one giving me a headache!_ He wished this were just an expression; he’d completely collapsed on the floor from pain. _Ray, please…._

_She’ll…change, too. Like we did._

_What do you mean, ‘like we did?’_

_Don’t you remember? We used to have red hair, and gold eyes, and we were-_

Whatever Ray said after that, was drowned out by sharp, splitting pain and an inescapable torrent of memories. Two boys with bright red hair and golden eyes, an ankle tied to a bed, the smell of alcohol, a barrage of fists, a crying child’s apologies. A computer book, ice cream, a pinky promise. A cathedral, the tall aqua-haired man, a blonde woman resembling the savior, and the most beautiful flower garden….

And then bright blue liquid, a river of it, drowning him, forcing its way into his nose and mouth, burning his insides. He was dying; he was sure of it. No, he _couldn’t_ die here! He thought of that peaceful, sleeping face. _She_ was waiting for him!

He came to on the bathroom floor, shaking, sweating, head pounding. Ray was gone. He was alone. And he was _alive_.

His head hurt like hell, though. He weakly sat up, turned the bath water on, and pulled his clothes off. Hopefully, a hot bath would help him get it together, because he really didn’t want to deal with the flood of panicked questions that girl would raise if she saw him like this. Besides, he had a job to do. He had to take her back there. He didn’t have a choice.

* * *

She thought she was having a bad dream. She’d suddenly felt tension, then hurried rustling, then cold. She felt like someone was in trouble, someone close to her, but who…? She dreamt she was running through the woods, trying to find this person who needed her help. But it was getting dark, and starting to rain; she could no longer see. It was cold, so cold. She was alone.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed before she woke up. The blankets next to her had been upturned. That was why she was cold. And he was gone. That’s right. _He_ was the one she had been looking for.

She heard the bath water. He hadn’t gone far; everything was fine. That’s what she told herself. But she was sure that the tension and rushing she felt earlier were him hurriedly leaving. Maybe he was embarrassed for spending the night with her. Hopefully just embarrassed. Hopefully not regretful.

But…she couldn’t shake her suspicion that something was wrong with him. Maybe it was another headache, like the one that almost ran them off the road last night? What could cause such awful headaches? Maybe withdrawal from that elixir? Would there be other painful side effects? What about his arm? _Something_ happened last night that resulted in a bandage along his entire forearm. Was that withdrawal too? Was his life in danger? What had that woman and her drugs _done_ to him?

She knew he wouldn’t want her prying into it. In fact, asking questions may stress him out and give him another headache. If he really was suffering withdrawals, then he was probably afraid too. But he wouldn’t want her to know. And he wouldn’t want her to panic. That would just stress him out more.

She got up, got dressed, and made the bed. She sat at the foot of it to put her socks on, and as she did so, she promised herself she would keep her composure and support him as best she could, no matter what. A tear escaped her eye. _Okay, fine. One last tear._ She raised her hand to wipe it away, just as he stepped out of the bathroom.

* * *

One look told her he’d caught her crying. He sighed and sat down awkwardly next to her. She tried to gloss over it with a peppy “good morning.”

“Don’t you ‘good morning’ me. What the hell were you crying about?”

“I…was worried about y-I mean, I…was lonely. I thought you were mad!”

“…What did you hear?”

“Nothing! The bathwater, that’s it!”

He studied her, staring into her eyes. Finally, he rolled his eyes and kissed her. Her heart skipped a beat; for some reason she had been afraid he would want to forget her. He grabbed her and tried to kiss her harder. As much as part of her would love to give in to his advances, she couldn’t let him distract her. Not yet. She needed more answers if she was going to help him.

She leaned away from him and planted her hands firmly on his shoulders to keep him at bay. “What happened to your arm? You promised to tell me.”

He looked at her, eyes hard, almost glaring. Finally he shrugged and gave her a wry smirk. “I guess you could say I fought my inner demon and won!”

So he did this to himself. That was horrifying, but she tried her best to keep her composure. She looked at him with what she hoped was a straight face and said, “Thank you for telling me.”

He raised his eyebrows and whistled. “Damn, look who’s growing brave! I thought you’d cry and fall apart again!” She wasn’t about to tell him that’s what she desperately wanted to do. Instead, she found something she could genuinely smile about.

“You’re looking me in the eyes more.”

“S-so? Maybe I decided I like them, just a little.” He blushed, and so did she. She began to giggle. “Ugh, and sometimes they piss me off so much I want to put that blindfold back on you!” As he spoke, he playfully pounced on her, covering her eyes with his hand. Then he kissed her. She kissed him back, and he let his guard down enough for her to gently push him off. They settled, giggling, onto their sides, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Why do my eyes piss you off?”

His smile faded, and he turned over silently onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as if for answers. She waited patiently, knowing she would get a serious answer from him this time.

Finally he spoke up. “I hate looking at your eyes because they tell me two contradictory truths. The first being…” He turned to her and his voice dropped to almost a whisper. “…that you don’t belong at Magenta.”

She gasped, unsure of how else to react. “A-and the other?”

He pulled her closer to him, resting his hand on her waist and his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be swallowed by his presence. “That you belong with me.” She hoped he couldn’t tell that her heart was threatening to beat its way out of her chest. She wanted to stay with him. She wanted to take him far away from that place, where they could be safe. And happy. Together.

She was very careful in how she suggested it. Softly, innocently, hoping not to anger him. “Do…we have to go back there?” To her relief, he did not get angry; he merely chuckled.

“Hmmm…if I could kidnap you, take you some place where no one, not even the savior, could touch you, I would. I’d lock you up and make sure you only ever see me again!” She shuddered. She didn’t doubt he would. That terrified her. Although it also thrilled a small part of her that might just get her killed.

His sigh brought her out of her head. “But I can’t. I can’t survive out of that place for too long.”

“Is it…withdrawals? From that elixir?”

“Tch. That’s the least of my worries. Let’s just say…there’s someone after me out here. Someone powerful. The savior hides me from that person. So I follow her orders. Perfectly every time.”

“Including now?”

“There might be a slight...detour, but yeah. I’m bringing you back there. Sorry, love, wish I didn’t have to.” He added the last part wryly after catching sight of her face. “If I go back there empty handed….” He didn’t finish that sentence. He didn’t need to.

She looked up at him, straight into his eyes. “Then I’m going with you.”

“Well, you never had a choice in the matter, but…you’re really an idiot, you know that? Shouldn’t you at least try to run?”

She pulled him closer to her. “I should. But I can’t. I can’t let you get hurt because of me.”

“Tch. You airhead! I keep telling you to worry about yourself a little more!”

“It will be fine. The savior likes me. She won’t hurt me. We’ll make it work, until, until….” Until what? Until they could break out? He wasn’t safe out here. Until they were rescued? By whom? The RFA already had V. They wouldn’t risk their necks for the intruder and the hacker who put her there. Getting the police involved seemed dangerous. They might be with the 'powerful person' looking for him. So how long could they “make things work?” Until the savior changed her mind and tortured her too? Until she…killed them?

“You’re tough, I’ll give you that. Not tough enough to survive that place though. At least...not on your own.” He gave her another smirk.

“What are you saying?”

“That if any of the believers in that place try anything funny with you, I’ll wring their damn necks. I’m the savior’s right-hand man, so I can get away with that! And if she tries anything…well I’ll figure it out.”

“Are you…saying you’ll protect me?”

He reached behind her, running his hand along the nape of her neck until he had dug his fingers into her hair. He pulled it just enough to send electricity through her body. He looked her dead in the eyes and replied, “I’m _saying_ you’re mine. And I don’t share. Got a problem with that?”

_I really, really should, but I don’t._ She reached up and stroked his cheek. “Do I really have a choice?” Still gripping her hair, he brought his face into hers, and his words confirmed what she already accepted.

“Not really. It’s _much_ too late for you to stop flirting with disaster.”

And then his lips demanded hers. His hands pinned hers into the bed. She knew the conversation was over. _Wait, just one more question…._

* * *

“What do I call you?”

It was a fair question, just not one he had an answer for. He wasn’t used to being awake this long. He only took over when there was a job Ray was too weak to do. He had fun, but didn’t get attached to the outside world. So he’d never needed a name before.

But earlier, he had remembered a name from long ago, and it had felt so impossibly familiar. How long had he been here, anyway? He had assumed he came to Ray recently, during their time at Magenta. The incoherent memories he saw sometimes, those were Ray’s, weren’t they? The ones that weakling tore up to escape. But if that was the case, why did that name feel so familiar? Who was “Saeran?”

Some time soon, he would need an answer for her question. But not right now. Right now, he didn’t want to think anymore. It was entirely this woman’s fault his mind had been turned upside down, and he had no problem turning her cute body upside down in turn. He started by gripping her wrists tighter and holding them over her head. He leaned over her and whispered his answer in her ear.

“I told you, didn’t I? You won’t need to call for me. Because I’m not letting you go. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end this time (except for the optional NSFW chapter to be read between Chapters 3 and 4, which is coming soon!) Thank you so much for all your kudos and support! This was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
